The Call of Duty (chapter 1)
by Wendy Scott
Summary: I started this before Craig was Bond, but Tanner for this is Michael Kitchner. The story has evolved, but for this, Quantum is entirely separate from SPECTRE. M rating for some sex but mostly language.
1. Chapter 1

After opening a few cupboard doors, James Bond found glasses and, more importantly, a corkscrew. He opened the bottle and briefly contemplated whether he should leave them in the kitchen. Deciding that neither he nor the good osteopath will want to walk far, even to the kitchen, he took them with him into the bedroom.

He placed the bottle and glasses on the nearest bedside cabinet, noted the engagement ring lying by the lamp, smiled faintly and then began to remove his clothes. Naked, he moved into the en-suite bathroom, thinking cynically, "Once more into the breach, dear friends."

The hot water felt so good against Alison Muir's neck and back. What a day this has been. When she began her clinic this morning, the last thing she expected was to have an ex-patient with her when she returned home. Guiltily, she thought of the engagement ring and the wedding dress hanging up in her wardrobe. "A last whatever", she told herself defiantly. As she soaped her body, her mind replayed "The Moment" when James asked her if he was no longer a patient and when she said he wasn't, kissed her, quickly followed by when did she finish and what was she doing for the rest of the day? It had taken thirty seconds to realise that she wanted this and luckily for her, he had been the last patient . The image of his body had teased her for a number of weeks; at least her fiancé had reaped the benefit following every appointment with Bond before he left for yet another overseas conference two weeks ago. There was something so, so – oh, fuck it - _male_ about this James Bond. Alison closed her eyes and turned around allowing the water to rinse off the suds. She started and turned slightly at the sound of the show curtain being pulled aside as James stepped in behind her.

"A shower; you read my mind," he murmured as he slowly began to massage her neck muscles. He felt her tense, then relax under his administrations.

Damn, he's good, thought Alison as she lifted her head back and gave a quiet moan.

A smile appeared on Bond's face - her reaction pleased him. His hands moved to include Alison's shoulders. "Have you ever had a massage with a mink fur glove?" he asked.

"No," Alison's eyes were closed while she let James continue. _I wish Ross would do this_ , she thought.

"I thoroughly recommend it. Very stimulating," Bond leaned in and kissed the back of Alison's neck, his hands rested on her hips. His mouth moved down the length of her left shoulder. She gave another involuntary moan as his lips found a spot connected to the nerves in her lower back. Alison turned to face him and kissed with an enthusiasm she hadn't felt for a while. They locked in an embrace as the kiss deepened.

Breaking, they smiled at each other. "This isn't what I had planned for my day, but it is a welcome change to the schedule," said Alison as she put her arms around Bond's neck. "Especially as I have fantasised about you from the first moment you took off your shirt," she nuzzled his neck.

James turned her to the water jet, one hand fondled her erect nipples, while the other probed her moist sex. Alison's hands reached behind her to massage his hardening erection. His voice was low and husky, "Tell me what I can do to make your fantasies come true?"

A couple of hours and half of the bottle of wine later, Bond reached over to the cabinet next to the bed, picked up Alison's engagement ring and held it in front of his face, "Tell me about your fiancé?"

Alison saw the ring and blushed. She raised her head from James's chest, "Look, I do love him. I'm not going to leave him or anything."

Bond smiled, "It's okay. I liked you; you were fantasising about me and we just took advantage. I seriously doubt if we will ever meet again. Tell me about him."

Alison leant over Bond, drank the reminder of the wine in her glass, refilled it then straddled him, glass in hand. Bond sat up slightly, reached over for his glass, but refused her offer of a top up and let her speak.

"Ross, my intended, is a research scientist. He's away at a conference at the moment."

"Where does he work and what's his area of research?"

"I don't exactly know where he works. He never talks about it, he says I wouldn't understand or be that interested. That really used to bug me in the beginning, but after five years, I think I've accepted it. Enough, anyway," Alison laughed and sipped the wine. "When I think of my friends' husbands and boyfriends, I think I am fairly lucky."

"How come?" asked Bond.

"Ross never brings his work home with him, so our evenings and most weekends are just for us. My friends complain about how their fellas bring home a full briefcase almost every evening." Alison sipped again.

"You said he's at a conference - overseas?"

"James, for someone whom I'm never going to see again, you're asking a lot of questions." Alison moved off Bond's body and sat a little distance away from him.

Bond looked at her evenly, "We wouldn't want him walking through that door any minute, would we?"

"No," Alison's voice trailed off on the word. She drew her knees under her chin, "I'll be honest; I haven't heard from him for approaching a fortnight. The wedding's in two months time and I'm concerned. I don't know why, but I asked him if he could get another colleague to attend this one, but he said that he had no choice; it had to be him." To herself, she said, "He never has a choice." Alison looked at Bond, "I'm calling his mobile, but it just goes to voicemail. It's not unusual, but he does normally call me back during the day."

Bond looked at her quizzically, "What about the hotel? Have you not called there?"

"I don't know where it is," it was a clear embarrassment for her to admit this. "There are times when he just disappears and he's asked me to trust him and not question him on his return. I fell in love with him enough to agree to marry him, so as much as I don't really like it; this is part of the package."

Bond murmured, "Hmm." Then he asked, "What about his colleagues?"

"I told you; he keeps it all separate, he never talks about anyone. I don't have a key to his place, so I can't go breaking in there and look for anything. He's always more interested in my work."

"His family?" Bond didn't like where this was pointing to.

"He was an only child and he lost both parents to cancer by the time he was 30. He says that's why he went into research. He says he has family on both sides, but he isn't close to any of them and we've never seen them often, so I doubt they know anything. As I said, normally, he returns my calls," Alison trailed off. "I don't know what to do or where to turn to except the police and all explaining this makes me feel stupid," she went quiet.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong, but I think you ought to be reporting this to the police. It can't hurt, and once he contacts you; I think you both need to have a conversation about the future, don't you?" Bond looked over at his watch, "God, is that the time. I'm sorry, darling, I know this is clichéd and all that, but I do have to leave," he got out of bed and started dressing.

Alison moved and pulled on a robe, "Thanks; I did enjoy you." She disappeared into the kitchen, taking the glasses and wine with her.

Dressed, James followed her, kissed her and told her that he, too, had a great afternoon, said that he was sure her fiancé will contact her soon and wished her all the best for the future; then he left. Out on the street, he switched on his mobile 'phone and dialled M's office, Moneypenny answered.

"I've just left Ross Masheter's girlfriend - is M available?"

"Had to work on the charm angle, eh James?" teased Moneypenny.

"What's that mean?" he asked roughly.

"It means that you've been with her for most of the day. Not quite the easy conquest as normal?"

Bond had reached a Mercedes SL 55 AMG in a non-descript silver-grey and opened it, "I am not in the mood for this 'Penny. Is M available?"

"She's in a meeting," replied Moneypenny curtly.

Bond sat behind the steering wheel, "Put me through to Bill then," he said brusquely. There was a short silence on the line, then Bond heard Bill Tanner's voice.

"Bill, the girl knows nothing. Masheter hasn't contacted her for a fortnight and she's worried he's got cold feet about their wedding."

"Do you think he will contact her?" asked Tanner.

"I don't know. Apparently he never talks about his job. All in all, I feel quite sorry for her."

Tanner heard a change in Bond's voice, "Are you all right? 'Penny said that you bit her head off just now."

Bond rubbed his forehead, "I'm okay. If it's all right with you, I'm going home. Is there anyway you could come over for a drink? I'll sort out dinner too."

"Course I can. I'll have to wait for M to finish her meeting, but I should be at your flat at about 7, okay?"

"Fine. Look, could you apologise to 'Penny for me. It was just the the wrong time for what she said."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

Bond disconnected the call and drove home.

Bill Tanner dialled Moneypenny's extension, "He says sorry; he's not returning to the office and can you please let me know the second M is free." He listened to her and then said, "He's fine, I really wouldn't worry about it; you know he won't." Bill nodded at Moneypenny's reply, "Thanks," he said.

Bill pressed the quick dial number for his home; his wife answered, "Darling, I'm sorry but something's come up." In reply to his wife's question, Bill said, "Something boring that I need to deal with." He answered another question with, "I don't know, hoping not too late, so no don't wait up, but thanks for offering." Some more words and Bill said," I forgot you and Sandy were going to the cinema tonight, so at least I'm being saved from my own cooking." His wife laughed. The internal call light flashed on his unit indicating that M was now available, "Darling, I've got to go. Love you."


	2. 2 The Call of Duty (chapter 2)

7pm; Bill arrived at Bond's Chelsea flat at the same time as the food. He followed Bond into the kitchen and they engaged inconsequential conversation as they served themselves. Bill asked if May, Bond's housekeeper was well.

"She and her friends are having a bit of a winning streak at the bingo – or whatever it is they do - at the moment. I've finally talked her into taking this Canada holiday that she's always talking about And I've made a couple of investments for her."

"How much has she won?" asked Bill astonished.

"A couple of jackpots. She tells me that they've become quite the envy," replied James. "Not enough money to retire on or anything like that, thank God, they share any winnings amongst themselves, but it's enough for her to get away and create a little "rainy day fund" I suppose. I've made provisions for her as best I can, but I believe the ad line is "every little helps"?" The men laughed easily and Bond indicated the laden plates, "Where shall we eat; here or trays in the living room?"

"Living room, if you don't mind. I've had enough of anything formal for one day," smiled Bill as he undid the top button of his shirt and loosened his tie. He felt envious of Bond casually dressed in sweatpants and sweatshirt.

Both men made themselves comfortable, ate and talked about Alison Muir. Bond poured two very generous measures of his rather fine single malt and set the decanter on the coffee table between the two of them. Bill inwardly groaned at the amount of amber liquid contained within the crystal; James must have something big on his mind. _That's the thing about him_ , thought Bill ruefully, _when he invites you for a drink, he really does mean A Drink_. Aloud he said, "Well, to be on the safe side, I've had taps put on her landlines and I am hoping that you have her mobile number to include that as well."

"It's on her business card. I am not convinced she's going to hear from him; in fact I think he's already dead."

"Experience or gut instinct?" smiled Bill.

"Masheter has kept her so separate from everything," said Bond halfway through a mouthful of chicken biryani. He waved his fork towards Bill, "There wasn't a single person at the lab who knew he was seeing anyone." He scooped up another forkful, "I'd love to see Professor Illingworth's face when he's told that Masheter was getting married. The only thing that prompted us to look deeper into his life were the tampons we found on the second sweep of his flat. Honestly, Bill – how on earth were they missed?" The laden fork finally found its mark.

Bill laughed and shook his head, "You know what it can be like. It's one of those things where the left hand just never thought that it was important enough to tell the right. There was very little in the flat that indicated he was seeing anyone. No photos, the DNA that we found wasn't exactly recent and had no hits. He called private numbers via VOIP and multiple PAYG mobiles – took us far too long to convince the providers that it really would be in their favour to assist. I was getting to the point of appearing at GCHQ and doing it all myself! You have to admit the tampon thing was funny. Up to then, in _every_ meeting, Charles was insisting that Masheter must have a cross-dressing fetish from what we did find." Bill sobered, "I agree; he compartmentalized to an extreme. Possibly, he was trying to protect himself and her, by not giving them any more leverage?" Tanner mixed his rice into the biryani and then took a mouthful.

"Of course, he could be," admitted Bond. "But I just can't understand why he wouldn't tell any of his colleagues about her. It isn't as if he had anything to be ashamed of. As I said this afternoon, I do feel rather sorry for her," James took off his trainers.

Bill used naan bread to mop up his plate, "Why?" he asked.

James put his tray on the coffee table in front of him and sat back into his leather sofa, "Because when the balloon goes up on this, it's going to hurt."

Tanner looked at Bond. "There's nothing we can do about that, James," he mumbled while eating; _looks like we're getting somewhere_ , he thought.

Bond sighed, looked at his Chief of Staff, "My report concludes that she doesn't know anything and I'm recommending that she's treated with kid gloves."

Bill continued to mop up the remainder of his curry, "You could be wrong," he said evenly not making eye contact.

James leant forward, "Yes, I could be, but I don't think so. She was distressed and confused by his lack of contact. I mean it, Bill, I am feel sorry for her. She didn't ask for this shit in her life. You know how the press will make a mockery of her once they pick it up."

Tanner put his knife and fork onto the plate, wiped his mouth with his napkin, put the tray onto the coffee table and sat back into the chair. "They'll have to find her first," returned Bill quietly looking at the man in front of him, and took a sip from his glass.

"Don't look at me like that," said James. "There's nothing personal here, but if you'd seen her, had the conversation, you'd feel like this too." Bond drained his glass and went to pour himself another. He motioned to refill Bill's glass. Tanner held out the cut crystal tumbler and watched the liquid level rise.

"Believe me, James, I'm not unsympathetic to this situation, and I wish to God we didn't have to use her like this; but we both know the score, if this means we have information against our enemies. Sex remains amongst the best information gathering methods." Bill looked on as James refilled his glass.

Bond sat opposite Tanner, he sipped the alcohol and rubbed his eyes, "I just feel it's always me though."

 _At last_ , thought Bill, "All section operatives do their 'fair share', if that's the acceptable term." Tanner sighed, "Unfortunately, though, you appear to be amongst the best we have. I gather they're left with some pleasant memories." Bill raised his glass to his lips. He considered trying to engage Bond's empathy with the Section's female operatives, especially on a psychological level with regard to their "fair share", but knew that Bond wasn't in a mood to "see" that. _Bloody men!_ He thought, _Flap B fits into any Slot A_. It was the one part of his job that he hated during the mission briefing sessions for the female 00s. It was never openly mentioned, but there was always a tacit meaning to "information gathering by any means necessary". He was perfectly aware that the women wouldn't be there if they didn't understand or couldn't take care of themselves, and although the physical scars could be fixed, it was the psychological ones that caused the long-term damage, and he always felt like Her Majesty's Secret Pimp. However, Tanner made a mental note that it may very well be a good time to track down the current whereabouts of a DVD that some enterprising member of surveillance had cobbled together of some of Bond's more athletic "interviews" and finally take it out of circulation. "Always nice when the Government gives something back, eh?"

Bond eyed his colleague sourly at the sarcastic joke and drank a mouthful. Admittedly, he'd not had a disagreeable afternoon and his reaction to the sex had baffled him. He was sure he could have got her to talk over coffee; but no, not him, he would have wondered if he could have got more out of her and he would have gone back just to be absolutely sure. He made the right choice with regard to "information gathering" on this occasion. Rather than go straight home, Bond had stopped at his gym in the hope that a workout would lighten his mood. He arrived at his flat 90 minutes later and soaked in a hot bath. It hadn't helped. "I do get used more then?" he asked.

Bill put his glass on the tray and removed and pocketed his tie, "Not deliberately or intentionally, James," Tanner said slowly. "Your reputation however, does speak pretty loud." He made an effort to lighten the mood, "Penny even includes you as an unofficial topic on her staff admin induction course." He drank.

"Oh charming. Helena –"

"No, no you bloody well don't!" interrupted Bill. He leant forward and tapped the decanter a couple of inches from the bottom, "When we get here and you're more of a belligerent bastard than you're being at the moment, just remember – you bought her up, not me!"

"She didn't listen to Penny though did she?" Bond emptied his glass and poured again.

"We drum the security element into the admin staff over and over. Keep telling them, they must tell us if someone finds out about their work and are approached or threatened in any way," began Bill. "We tell them that we can protect them and their families; that they owe it to the whole department to tell us, they have to tell us-"

"I know."

"Some don't listen," Tanner continued sadly. "Helena let her fear override her judgement, and she paid the ultimate price. We could have lost you. Would you have preferred that?" The question hung for a beat before Bill continued, "At the end of the day, she was a stupid secretary who was replaced within hours. It would have taken us considerably longer – and greater expense - to replace a Double O!"

"If I'd got to her quicker-" started Bond.

"You may have saved her that time, but it was likely she would still have been killed at a later date. You know that," Tanner mentally held his breath as he knew where this conversation was heading.

True to form, Bond looked deep into his drink, uttered "Vesper" softly, drained the glass and refilled. He held out the decanter and Tanner refused while he composed what he was going to say.

Again, Bill looked at Bond evenly and with a neutral face. Vesper Lynd had been messy to put it mildly. The Quantum organisation, still working in the shadows, demonstrating that the conspiracy theorists were correct, but those pulling the strings were not mystical in the slightist, it was just the same level of human foibles: greed, power, control and who will do what to obtain and keep them … Quantum, SPECTRE, The Union – all of them with the same delusions of global grandeur. The problem with Vesper Lynd was simply that she had been the first of what has become a very long line. He was about to say something when Bond looked at him and said, "You know Alex Trevelyan asked me if the Martinis drowned out the screams of the women I couldn't save."

Tanner arched an eyebrow. All the 00s carry baggage of the kills that never quite went to plan; the missions where by their very nature, the agents are forced to become involved on a personal level and at the end, when all is played out, be the ones to put a bullet between the eyes to destroy the threat so the rest of us can sleep soundly at night and continue with our not-so-very-important lives. That was the part of the job they did which Tanner always thought inhumane and cruel to his people, not the targets; never the targets – they always got exactly what they deserved. But they died and his people had to keep on going to perform the eventual final task over and over.

"You can't save everyone, James. Leave that to Hollywood," Bill sipped and felt the delicious scotch blaze a trail down his throat. "I know that's a glib remark, but you know how true it is. Everytime you are in the field, you are tasked to achieve the unimaginable. Vesper was the same as Helena; she made a choice – the difference is that she wasn't Service, but you saved that Canadian from a similar fate." Tanner watched Bond nod in agreement. He went on, "The intel provided enabled our friends in the CSIS to basically head off what seemed to be some rather inconsequential investments in their mineral industries and we have been able to give the wink and nod to our Australian cousins as to what to look for as well."

Bond looked at him dourly, "Shadows. Weren't they over-reaching themselves?"

"Yes," agreed Bill, "It's all shadows. Over-reaching? Hard to tell. Quantum are playing a long game. What you were able to uncover in Bolivia, showed their hand and, more importantly, their tactics at that time. I think whatever they had planned for Canada was an experiment, see what they could get away with; maybe challenge us, maybe the CIA, just to measure what we would do and then retreat and analyse." Bill leant forward, "I'm intrigued as to why they appeared to concentrate on South America and not both there and Africa?" Bill warmed to his subject, drained his glass and refilled enough, "I keep telling myself that Africa _had_ to be too damned obvious as we're _always_ watching Africa and America only appears to concern itself with what's below them when too many dollars are going up the noses of the wealthy young or some Republican border state Governor screams about immigration." Bill leant back, "Makes you long for a another Scaramanga or Stromberg or Drax." He gave a short laugh. He drank, "What is it with meglomanics these days? They do it in committee and they don't appear to have any _vision_!"

Bond cracked a smile, "Hmm." He downed the contents of his glass and automatically refilled. "They've retreated?"

"For the time being. Personally, I think they – and organisations like them – are more dangerous than politics and the possibility of war. I believe one day we'll go to sleep and wake up with these people running the planet and we'll scratch our heads wondering how it all happened. Then the fun will really start."

The evening continued. Both men washed up; Tanner grinned behind Bond's back wondering what pithy remark or look M would give were she to see them both in Bond's kitchen. Missions were discussed; Bond took this opportunity to catch up on his colleagues within the Section. It made Tanner realise just how isolated the operatives were; it was very rare that two of them worked together. _That wanker, Trevelyn!_ No cosy department Christmas luncheon for all of them. Tanner tried to remember when the last time M addressed the entire 00 Section - Jesus! - Scotland, the assassination of Sir Robert King. That long ago …

The two of them returned to Bond's living room; office gossip was shared and Tanner realised that Bond was back to compartmentalizing his emotions and thoughts. Doesn't matter if he felt he was being "used" more often than other agents, Bond was perfectly aware of the effect he had on the opposite sex and how he can manipulate that to suit him and his requirements to complete the mission or move it closer to conclusion. As much as Bill valued Bond's friendship and admired his skillset, he always felt that it would be less than human not to admit that he wasn't envious of Bond's obvious attractiveness to women.

Bond went to stand, lost balance and sat down again with a thump, "I think I've had enough to drink." He ran his had through his hair and stood again with considerable more effort to keep balance.

Tanner rose, "Come on, l think it's time you went to bed and I went home."

"I don't need tucking in! Not one of your bloody kids," muttered Bond as he moved slightly unsteadily to his bedroom.

"Never said you did," Tanner followed him. "But neither do I want you tripping over and being concussed, okay?" Tanner stood in the door way as Bond flopped onto his bed. Immediately he noticed the photograph of Tracy. James never hid his deceased wife, but neither did he put her on display and Tanner knew that what photographs James had of her were mostly confined to a few photos here and at his home in Jamaica, to see a photo of her by his bedside was almost an anchronism but a strong indication of his current state of mind.

"Is there anything you want me to get you before I leave?" Tanner asked.

"No. I'll be in late tomorrow."

"I'll let you off. Mind if I wait for a car pick up and make a coffee?"

"Be my guest. And don't forget to turn out the lights," Bond yawned.

Bill switched off the bedroom light and closed the door. He leant against the wall, rubbing his eyes. The alchohol was starting to take effect and he wondered how Bond would react in the morning if he found him on the sofa.

Rather than call for the car immediately, Bill put the kettle on for his coffee and reflected on the past few hours. One never knows what triggers these sort of chats, and Tanner knew that that they formed the "any other duties as required" part of his job description. He'd found that of the entire Section, 007 was able to compartmentalize better than most and Tanner accepted that the casual sex, drinking and even the visits to a casino, were part of Bond's character and, possibly coping mechanism to the point of defence against M, the MI6 medical teams, etc. He'd always appreciated Bond's principal that he'd leave the service for the right person or thing and never look back. That was one of the traits that Bill liked about James, there was no pretence or double standards – he was all in or he was all out. Tanner wondered if that man would ever have managed to have genuinely settled down with Tracy. He tried to imagine Bond in a different place with an adoring wife who seemed to fall pregnant every time he looked at her and children clambering over him. In his mind's eye, Tanner saw a vibrant, happy man – content; not the almost dead-eyed, constantly assessing and reacting machine his country demanded. God, life was cruel!

The kettle was beginning to boil and Bill started searching for both a mug and coffee – for a split second he wondered if instant coffee would be something Bond would even consider having in the house. And whispered, "thank you God" when he found the jar of Douwe Egberts. In his alcohol despressed state and after the evening's conversaton, Tanner couldn't help but think about the day that had been so happy and ended so tragically.


	3. 3 The Call of Duty (chapter 3)

_It had been a beautiful day in a gorgeous location. Tracy's father, Marc-Ange Draco, spared no exense for his daughter and it was during the evening while Bill was dancing with his wife when he felt a tap on his shoulder and a whispered message of a phone call waiting for him in Reception. How emotionless James sounded; how very business-like in his telling of the news; he even apologised for interrupting the_ _party … How very British. Bill had grabbed Robinson asking him to meet him in Reception. Luckily the lights were dim at the continuing party, but the music had been loud and Tanner fairly barked his order into Charles's ear before going to find his wife. God knows how he looked when he found her, but she immediately took him into the relative quiet of the gardens and he remembered telling her that there had been accident with tears running down his face. She wanted to come with him and Robinson, but she couldn't_ , "I have to assess the situation, my love." "Bill, I can't go back in there knowing this." "You have to; no one else can know right now. I'm sorry" _and then he left_.

 _They found Bond at a hotel ten minutes away. He'd driven back to the village, but realised he couldn't return from where they left. He had retreated into the mechanism of disassociation and gave a report of what had happened. He and Tracy stopped to remove the garlands and were talking when a car drove by and there were shots. He saw Blofeld and Bunt and he only noticed Tracy when he got back into the car to give chase; saw the head wound and then the hole through the windscreen. Don't know how long he held her, but a motorcycle policeman stopped and asked if everything was all right, he had said everything is fine, his wife was resting – it had been a tiring day. James kept looking at the prone figure in the passenger side; he had laid his jacket over her, but the white of her wedding outfit showed through the inadequate car park lighting. He then crouched down by the car door, leaned in, gave an anguished cry and collapsed onto his knees sobbing._

 _Bill put his hand on Bond's shaking shoulder and took a deep breath. His brain already mapping out an urgent plan of action and talked over Bond, "Charles, we need to contain this for at least the next few hours. Our biggest issue is Tracy's father. Once he knows, he'll throw the entire assets of the Union Corse to flush out Blofeld and Bunt. If we're lucky the two of them will go to ground and surface outside of Europe; but if we're not, they'll be killed and SPECTRE goes back to the shadows and God only knows when they'll surface long enough for us to get a fix on the outfit."_

 _"_ _Sir, Tracy's body …"_

 _"_ _Godammit, Charles!", Bill's voice was low and tight. "We have to start this immediately, James will understand. Call the duty desk, report this in now! Make sure they classify this immediate for M's eyes only. I then need to speak to Station here as we need to call in favours and fucking quick!"_

 _Charles nodded and started following the orders. Oblivious to his subordinate's discomfort of having using the phone in Bond's Aston Martin, Bill crouched down to his friend, "I'm sorry, James. I'm so, so sorry," he murmured as he held him. "We'll find out where the fucker has gone to. We'll find him!"_

While the coffee cooled, Bill remembered he and Charles sitting either side of Bond waiting and not saying anything. What could they say? If it hadn't have been for MI6 desperately trying to stop Blofeld and SPECTRE, chances are that Bond and Tracy would never have met. _The Service giveth and the Service taketh away._

 _Eventually an ambulance arrived with a slient police motorcycle escort and car – no lights or sirens, just as Tanner ordered. One of the officers dismounted, apologised for the wait and introduced himself as the area's police chief. The ambulance crew silently offloaded a stretcher and the three men had to move from the side of the Aston Martin._

 _Bond was compliant and numb, not registering the arrivals, but when the team were moving Tracy's body from the car, his shock turned to almost violent rage and he had to be sedated quckly before their activity attracted nearby attention. It was a terrible sight seeing him laid out in the back of the police car, but what could they do? Tanner had to put concern for his friend to one side as he ordered Charles to go with Tracy's body and stay until he was relieved; Bill would bring her father to the hospital morgue in the morning. The P Station Officer was on the road from Lisbon with a colleague and the police chief assured Tanner that Charles would be shown every courtesy and given all assistance while at the morgue. Tanner asked if it was possible if Bond's Aston Martin could be left at the local police station away from prying eyes knowing that the marque alone would attract local interest, while the bullet hole additions would make it the talking point of the village within an hour; taking it back to the wedding venue was completely out of the question. The Chief agreed, but suggested that a garage he knew in the next village may be better, "The owner has a reputation that I can use leverage on."_

 _Tanner almost nodded, but then quietly said, "No. Sir, I don't know if you have recognised Mrs Bond, but that is Teresa Di Vincenzo." The Chief shook his head as the name meant nothing to him. "You may be aware of her father, Marc-Ange Draco," Bill noted the widening of the Chief's eyes and then they watched Charles clamber into the treatment area of the ambulance and close the door. "You know what that name respresents and the enormity of what we have to_

 _contain – we have no choice but for discretion for the next few hours or we may have an international incident on our hands." Tanner watched in silence as the ambulance with two motorcycles pulled out from the car park into the night. No emergency lights or sirens – there was no one to save. He turned to face the Chief, "My colleagues are travelling from Lisbon, I need the address of the police station here so we can rendezvous and use it as our base of operations. I am sorry but I am going to be requiring your assistance until we leave the country."_

 _The Chief nodded his understanding. "What are your intentions regarding your colleague?" he indicated the police car._

 _"_ _I was rather hoping that you have a cell we can put him into for the time being," Tanner replied hopefully while scratching his ear. "If we can lock him away until this afternoon, I know I'll be happier. But I need to get back to the hotel first to pick up a few things and speak with my wife."_

 _The Chief nodded and held out his hand, "Adriano. As I said earlier, I've been ordered to give you every assistance."_

 _Tanner shook the pro-offered hand, "Bill."_

 _With Bond unconscious on rear seat, Adriano drove Tanner back to the hotel. The party had finished. Given the hour, the hotel's Reception was unattended and although he could hear muted chatter and laughter coming from the bar, the doors were closed and thankfully no one chose that moment to leave the room. The hotel was small, but it had three floors of accommodation, and Bill strode to the lift, pressed the "up" button and hoped that he could get to his room unseen. His "luck" held; the doors opened immediately, he went inside, pressed for the second floor and sagged against the wall. The cage stopped, Bill exited and made his way to his room where he knocked._

 _His wife opened the door, Bill kissed her, "I'm sorry to have woken you."_

 _"_ _I wasn't asleep. How are they?"_

 _Bill swallowed and started undressing for a quick shower, "Tracy's been taken to the hospital and James is giving his statement to the police. I have to be as quick as I can here – sorry." He hated lying, but he could tell her the truth in a few hours. Naked, Bill entered the bathroom, turned on the shower and let the water and soap rinse off as much of the previous hours as possible._

 _Finished he went back to the bedroom and started dressing in fresh clothes – jeans, polo shirt and a jacket. If there was one thing he learnt about himself during his tenure as Chief of Staff, it was he worked better with a shower and change of clothes during a crisis._

 _"_ _They're all right, aren't they Bill?"_

 _Tanner stopped, "No, Tracy's unconscious and James is beside himself as he wants to get to her." Tanner put on socks and a pair of loafers. He stood and hugged his wife, "Try to get some sleep. I'll be back around breakfast to speak with Draco and pick you up, but we will be getting a later flight home tomorrow." He made sure that he transferred all relevant items – wallet, ID, Aston Martin car keys, smart phone – into his jacket and kissed her again before leaving the room. He had taken fifteen minutes._

 _Tanner left the hotel unseen the on-going celebrations in the bar gave him momentary pause wishing that he was also enjoying "one for the road" with his colleagues and didn't know what he knew._

 _In silence, Bill was driven back to Bond's Aston Martin and while Adriano was giving orders to the officer they left there, Bill unlocked the car and slid into the driving seat. From the interior light, he could see that there had been hardly any blood splattered – most of it was on Bond from where he had been holding his wife. The windscreen was intact except for the single hole where the bullet had punctured. My God! The shot wasn't even deliberately aimed. It was just a stray! Tanner's analytical mind could only wonder at how long Blofeld and Bunt followed James and Tracy before they were able to take the split-second blind-panic advantage of the stopped car._

 _The officer left on Adriano's motorcycle and The Chief peered in through the open door, "Not much damage," he observed._

 _Bill scratched his hairline, "No. This wasn't deliberate." He got out of the car, crouched and traced the bullet holes along the driver side, "It's haphazard. I think our female suspect shot and the male drove. "_

 _"_ _You're so sure there were two assailants?"_

 _"_ _Yes. We have a pretty good idea who's responsible. Our male suspect was badly injured some months ago, but we've not been sure about his female accomplice." Bill stood, "This proves she was unhurt or if she had sustained any injury at the same time as our male, they must have been relatively light. Either way, due to his involvement, I think they were following our man in the hope that he was going to a more ideal location for them and try to take him/them out there, but then an opportunity obviously presented itself."_

 _"_ _It's a bad business." Adriano looked at Tanner, "My orders are not to ask questions, Bill, and when I'm removed from my bed by SIED, I know better than to ask, but do you think you will catch them?"_

 _Bill looked to the hole in the windscreen. "I really don't know," he said quietly. He sighed, "We're dealing with an organisation that is global, well resourced and with a spider web-like reach" He looked at Adriano, "Think Cosa Nostra and Union Corse combined and triple it. Our assailents could still be in the country holed up until their associates can get them out, or plant enough false trails to send us in circles for ages, or they could have already left. We just won't know for a while." Bill glanced over to the police car, "All I know is that I don't bet on their chances once he gets on their trail."_

 _"_ _If that's the case, then we'd better go to the station and get your man in a cell, sim?"_

 _Tanner nodded and slid behind the wheel of the Aston. He turned the key and while the engine was idling, quickly found the headlights. Adriano flashed his headlights asking if Bill was ready and once he saw the flash in return pulled away out from the car park and onto the road._

Bill sipped his coffee and called for his car. He didn't realise that it was gone 1am. He gave Bond's address and ended with, "For God's sake make sure the driver texts me to say they've arrived – don't beep!"

Like Bond, Bill was now in a train of thought which he wished his brain would stop focusing on. How he and Adriano dragged the still unconscious Bond into a cell and laid him on a cot. Being woken up himself with the arrival of the Station P team; looking in on James a couple of times waiting for him to come round.

 _Station P proved themselves most profficient with the first thing being relieving Charles Robinson at the hospital and bringing him back to Bill. Robinson's report was perfunctory; Tracy's body was in the morgue waiting for further arrangements as a "Jane Doe". No, there didn't seem to be any unusual interest at the hospital, even given the fact that there was a police presence, but it could have been more due to the time. Tanner listened, nodding his head. Now it was all about reporting to M and the logistics of returning back to London._


	4. 4 The Call of Duty (chapter 4)

Tanner's smart phone vibrated – the car had arrived. He quickly rinsed out his mug, dried and replaced it in a cupboard. Switching off all the lights behind him, he paused briefly outside Bond's bedroom and heard nothing but even breathing before closing the door behind him hearing the click of the lock engaging.

Exiting the building, Bill looked first left, then right before seeing the brake lights of a Mercedes SL pulled in four cars ahead. He opened the rear door and folded in. The driver acknowledged him with a, "Morning Mr Tanner, Sir. Home or back to the office?"

"Home, please." The car pulled away and still Bill's brain replayed the memories.

 _Looking in on Bond around dawn and finding him awake but still._

 _"_ _James."_

 _Bond turned his head to stare at Bill and gestured to his blood dried shirt, "It happened, didn't it?"_

 _Tanner sat on the concrete floor, his back against the wall, in Bond's eyeline, "Yes. It did."_

 _"_ _Blofeld and Bunt – it was them. Blofeld must have –"_

 _"_ _No," Tanner interrupted. "From the damage to your car, I think it was Bunt with Blofeld driving." Bill continued giving Bond the facts of the shots to the car and his hypothesis. He was expecting James to interrupt or ask for more details, but Bond said nothing, he stared at the ceiling. "I think they panicked into taking the sudden opportunity," finished Tanner quietly._

 _Bond put his hands over his face, he turned his body away from Tanner, shaking._

 _"_ _I can't tell you how sorry I am, James." Bill stood and put his hand on Bond's shoulder. He left the cell and returned with coffee. Wordlessly, he placed the cup on the floor by Bond's feet and left the room, he pulled the door behind him._

 _Returning to the main office, Adriano handed Tanner a cup of coffee, "Senhor Bond awake?" Tanner nodded while drinking. "You will be returning to the hotel shortly?" The sentence was punctuated by the muffled sound of a thud and higher pitched smashing of thick porcelain._

 _Tanner's eyes travelled to the perceived source of the sound before answering, "Yes. He can't leave here until I return."_

 _Adriano nodded, "Do you want me to lock him in?"_

 _"_ _It may be prudent," sighed Bill. "Can I trouble you for the lone use of the office again?" He woke Charles with coffee and a "Join me in that office."_

 _Bill called the Station P Chief and was told that in the continued spirit of co-operation, SIED were moving Bond's Aston that morning to Sintra Airbase where they have provided space for a forensic team from Q Branch to examine the car and it will be crushed under their supervision when completed. A knock on the door, he opened it, allowed Charles Robinson entry and moved away while the door was closed. Once again, he asked for a report from the morgue and was told all was quiet, but felt it prudent to ready an explanation of an ex-pat in a car crash as staff became more frequent to explain their presence. Bill thanked him for all his assistance and asked him to pass on his gratitude to SIED and that he will contact his opposite number on his return to the UK. Tanner disconnected the call and rubbed his forehead. He looked at Charles, "I'm sorry I couldn't let you sleep longer." He then repeated the information he just learned._

 _Robinson nodded and then watched his superior call London via his mobile, use a password meaning that the call was to be scrambled and ask to be put through to Moneypenny._

 _From the greeting, Bill knew that if M had read the FYEO report, she had yet to pass on the bad news, he asked to be put through and then wrote a message to Robinson and held it up asking him to call Moneypenny after he hangs up to tell her._

 _A click, then, "Bill?"_

 _"_ _Ma'am"_

 _"_ _What the bloody Hell happened?!"_

 _Tanner gave his report while M listened._

 _"_ _How is he?"_

 _Bill took a deep breath, "He's with us at the station. He's awake, and in an angry state of shock; not that I'm an expert. So far he's not shown any agitation at being here. Don't know how long that will last."_

 _"_ _You'd better lock him up. We can't have him going after Blofeld, God only knows what sort of chain reaction he'll set off!"_

 _"_ _My thoughts exactly, Ma'am. Once we've finished speaking, I'm going to Draco and take him to the morgue." Once again, Bill scribbled on a notepad and held it up to Charles. This time he asked for the hotel to be called immediately to ascertain that Draco was still there._

 _"_ _He doesn't know yet?"_

 _"_ _As far as I'm aware, no."_

 _"_ _I suppose it would be too much to hope that Draco will get his own men on Blofeld's trail and get to him before 007 riddles him full of holes?"_

 _Tanner thought briefly before answering, "Draco will do a lot of things in his grief and if we're lucky, he'll get a lead and reach out to us. I will do my best to emphasise this to him, but whether or not he'll listen …"_

 _"_ _I know. I trust your judgement, Bill and I'm sorry that you and Yvonne are having to deal with this," M sighed heavily. "This is a damn bloody business indeed! I'm ordering 007 off the active rosta –" She stopped herself and Bill heard a low "fuck!" There was a short silence before she said, "We're not going to be able to stop him, are we?"_

 _"_ _No. Right now he's a free agent unless he asks to rejoin." Bill read Robinson's written reply and gave him a nod to indicate that he understood. "The only thing we can do is attempt to curb him; get him back to London and immediately place him on the no-fly list."_

 _"_ _That will last until Draco provides new ID and passport should he reach out to him," responded M ruefully. "Do you think Bond will ask to rejoin?"_

 _"_ _At the moment, Ma'am, I couldn't say. If he can be persuaded to return to the UK, then try to leave the country under his own name and fail; I can guarantee he will guess the situation, call me and not be too polite about it, but equally he'll know he'll not be able to convince me that he isn't looking for Blofeld. Personally speaking, if we get him back, I would also have him under round-the-clock surveillance and damn his civil rights! Once he turns to Draco, we'll have lost him; but either way, we can be sure that he will lead us to Blofeld. The reality is that unless James wants to rescind his resignation, we will not be able to control him, but if we're careful about it, we can continue to use him."_

 _"_ _I concur. God, I wish it was at least around lunchtime, so I could have a drink! We'll just have to see how this plays out, Bill. I feel very impotent."_

 _"_ _Ma'am."_

 _"_ _I want you to call me after you've seen Draco. I've ordered chatter monitoriing regarding Blofeld and SPECTRE to the highest priority – someone has got to be talking somewhere. We need to be first getting the intel on that bastard!"_

 _"_ _Understood." Tanner pressed the touch-screen to end the call. He looked over to Robinson, yawned and stared off for a few seconds while he gathered his thoughts. Eventually, he looked to his colleague, arched his eyebrows and said, "Okay. I'm returning to the hotel to speak with Draco and take him to the morgue. I'm guessing that he'll demand that Tracy's body be given to him and I'll agree. As far as I'm concerned he can work out whatever issues that causes with James on their own time."_

 _Charles nodded, "James?"_

 _"_ _We talked while you were sleeping. Or rather I talked and he listened. I've told him all we know so far and my analysis based on that. We believe that he's added coffee to the paintwork and porcelain to the floor, but I've not looked in on him again. You need to make sure all personal items are out of the Aston before Q Branch take it, although I know they'll bring back anything we miss. Whatever happens, he's going to need a change of clothes. We can't afford to let him leave here, Charles –"_

 _"_ _I understand, Sir, he's a bomb waiting to explode."_

 _"_ _Precisely. We need to get him back to London. Adriano said that he would lock the cell. I've agreed; I think he's still trying to get his head around the situation, but how he's going to react to being forcibly kept here, I don't know. You may be in for a rough ride for the next few hours." Tanner stood, rubbed his eyes and put on his jacket and handed Charles a smart phone saying, "This is James's. I took it off him while he was out. The only contact so far has been from the hotel they were heading to; I cancelled the reservation."_

 _"_ _Excuse, Sir?"_

 _"_ _Mrs Bond fell ill with food poisoning and is currently in hospital." Tanner opened the office door and looked back, "I don't know what their plans were after that. I guess we'll find out during the next week or so. If he does talk about any arrangements, I trust you'll cancel reservations using the same excuse. I'm sorry to leave you with all this."_

 _Adriano drove Bill back to the hotel and Tanner made his way into the restaurant. The sun poured in through the windows heating the room and showed off the pristine table linens and flowers. There was a quiet bustle as guests treated hangovers with food and coffee and Bill said hello to all while en route to one table in the far corner._


	5. 5 The Call of Duty (chapter 5)

_Marc-Ange Draco was the most powerful man in this room. For all his gregarious nature during the wedding and reception, everyone had left him alone while he breakfasted. Although he wasn't ignoring anyone, he knew that his bodyguard who sat to his left was a deterrent enough at the moment. He lifted his coffee cup and sipped while observing Bill Tanner, he put a hand on his bodyguard's arm and murmured in Romanian, "If he comes here, he talks." The guard nodded and Draco busied himself with a croissant._

 _"_ _Good morning Signor Draco," Tanner stopped at the table._

 _Draco looked up with a smile, "Good morning Signor Tanner. Please, join me for coffee?" He signalled to the Head Waiter who had made sure that he was never far from this table._

 _"_ _Thank you, it will be my pleasure," said Bill will a smile as he sat. Almost miracously waiting staff appeared back at the table and was pouring a cup along with a plate of two hot croissants._

 _"_ _I trust you and your wife slept well?" Draco sat back in his seat keeping his body language and voice relaxed while his brain wondered why MI6's Chief of Staff had made a direct line to him._

 _The restaurant staff dematerialised and Bill stirred his cup a moment, took a sip,_ that is far better than at the police station _, before responding, "Yes, thank you. This is a delightful hotel."_

 _Draco eyed him as he tore his remaining croissant in two and proceeded to dip one half in his coffee before eating, "I take it you have heard from our lovebirds or you wouldn't be sitting here?" Why waste the time?_

 _Bill leant forward, he looked Draco squarely on and spoke quietly, "Yes, we have and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask that you accompany me to another location."_

 _"_ _What has happened?"_

 _"_ _There was an accident and, please, it would be best if we were discreet so as not to cause any alarm."_

 _Draco's eyes swept around the room and then back to Tanner, "Is my daughter safe?"_

 _Bill gulped down the coffee, looked at Draco and repeated quietly, "I need you to come with me and I will explain everything I know." He stood and waited._

 _The bodyguard looked between his boss and the standing man. He could feel a sudden tension, whatever was going on – he knew he wasn't hired to understand only to react and protect – it was serious. His boss stood and he unfolded himself._

 _"_ _My man comes with me, Mr Tanner."_

 _Tanner nodded his agreement and said amiably, "Understood, but you are also under the protection of Her Majesty's Government while we are together."_

 _"_ _That is greatly appreciated, but he still comes with me," Draco moved and the bodyguard dutifully followed the two men out._

 _Although there were not many diners, those that were in the restaurant couldn't help but notice the father of the bride leave with the Chief of Staff and wonder briefly why before the thought was pushed away and instantly forgotten like so much of their daily lives._

 _Outside, Draco motioned to his Mercedes and asked, "Will you join me, Mr Tanner?"_

 _"_ _Thank you – most kind." He motioned to Adriano to drive in front of them. The police Chief nodded his understanding and readied himself to move away._

 _Draco and Tanner folded themselves into the rear seating, "You see, Mr Tanner, my man is also my driver – he had to be with us. I take it we are following the Chief?"_

 _Tanner didn't even want to ask how Draco knew the identity of the man in the car in front of them; he just responded, "Yes; I'm afraid we are." Draco spoke to his driver in Romanian to follow._

 _Once they started moving, "My daughter and James." Bill told him everything while they travelled to Tracy's body at the morgue._

 _By the time they arrived at the hospital, Draco was drained. He listened to everything the MI6 man had told him and the name of Blofeld burned in his brain. He listened while he was told that MI6 was looking and waiting for any lead or chatter which connected back to Blofeld and that they would deal with him. He listened as Tanner asked for his help in persuading James to rejoin the Service while his brain built the image of him and his son-in-law standing over Blofeld's bloody corpse. Retribution the Union Corse way – Tracy deserved nothing less! Draco had listened and not betrayed a feeling outside the initial shock. His darling daughter, after meeting the man that brought her back from her loss and unhappiness … Blofeld. He would, personally, wipe that name and SPECTRE off the face of the planet._

 _The cars stopped. Bill exited the Mercedes, but Draco didn't move. Bill looked through the open door, "Signor?" No movement or acknowledgement. Wordlessly, he sat back in the car and touched Draco's arm, "Marc-Ange," he said softly. "We're here."_

 _Draco looked at him, blinking to get his emotions back under control and nodded. He told his driver/bodyguard to stay in the car while he left. In silence, two men walked to the morgue where Marc-Ange Draco formally indentified the Jane Doe that arrived late the previous evening as Mrs Tracy Bond, his daughter and broke down._

 _When Draco had sufficiently recovered, he pulled out his mobile phone and began to speak in rapid Italian. Tanner only had a rudimentary knowledge of the language at best and the stacco speed with which the conversation was taking place left him understanding one word in possibly twenty. Draco finished the call and told the morgue assistant that they would be contacted by his agent shortly regarding having the body received by funeral directors. He looked at Tanner and said, "I want to see James."_

 _Tanner nodded and together they walked out of the hospital. When they arrived outside, the driver was just putting away his mobile phone and eyed his boss sadly, he was crying. He mumbled in Romanian, Draco responded in the same language, clapped him on the back – time to go back to work._

 _They arrived at the police station to tense and drawn faces although it was quiet in the building. He decided to be open in front of Draco in an effort to emphasise the request of co-operation. He noted that Robinson visibly relaxed the moment he saw him._

 _"_ _Charles?"_

 _Robinson glanced at Draco and started when he saw his superior nod, "As you suspected, Sir; James became rather insistant that he be allowed to leave about a couple of hours ago. He's demanded his phone, and his agitation has increased. We're in one of the quiet periods. Also the car has been collected and I have the luggage."_

 _"_ _Did you talk to him?"_

 _"_ _The first time, but he wasn't particularly interested in anything I was saying. We've mostly left him to dissipate."_

 _Bill nodded, murmured "Okay" and went to the cell area followed by Draco, key in hand._

 _The door to the cell opened and James jumped up, "You have no right to keep me here, Bill. The trail's running cold; I've got to find him. I need to leave now!"_

 _Before Tanner could answer, Draco said quietly, "Where would you go?"_

 _Bond wasn't expecting his father-in-law to also be standing there. Draco continued, "Where would you get the information and the money to carry on? Once you've found him, what then, James?"_

 _Bond looked at Draco with growing anger, "I don't know. There are favours I can call on; and you know I have money or you-"_

 _Draco looked towards Bill, "I want a private conversation, please, Bill"_

 _Crunch time! "Of course," Bill said but his brain was screaming, "FUCK!" He had hoped that Draco would speak with Bond with him present, but he knew the reality would be that this would not happen. As he withdrew, Bill murmured to Draco, "Please, Signor, persuade him to rejoin. It would benefit all of us." Tanner closed the door behind him. He had no choice but to trust Draco._

 _Bill walked back into the main squad room alone, he looked at Robinson and said, "I'm going to give my wife a call. I don't think we're going to be here much longer. Have you spoken with Penny?" Robinson nodded, "Right. Have the later flights been sorted? I suspect our friends will not be making their next move until they are sure we've vacated the country."_

 _"_ _The plane bringing the Q Branch team in is at our disposal, Sir."_

 _"_ _No. I want this to be a very public departure, Charles. I have no doubt Blofeld has eyes on Sintra and every single airport in Portugal which has UK bound flights; I don't want any room for doubt in that fucker's head. I want four tickets on whatever airline can get us back to London from about 18:00 – I don't care which class. Whatever Draco is saying to James in there, I think he's coming back with us."_

 _All conversation stopped as tapping could be heard from the cells. Adriano motioned that he would go and returned shortly with a shrug saying, "They want coffee."_

 _Tanner released the breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding, "I'm going to speak with my wife."_

 _Outside he sagged against the wall of the building taking a deep breath. He looked around him; God, this was a beautiful part of the world. He'd have to bring Yvonne back for a proper holiday … one day. He thumbed his mobile and held it to his ear, "Hello, darling," he started._

 _After breaking the awful news to Yvonne, Bill re-entered the building. He looked quizzically at Charles, who just shrugged and shook his head. "Adriano," he asked. "Would it be possible to bring my wife here in about half an hour?"_

 _"_ _Of course. I sent out for some food and I certainly needed better coffee. Go, have some. The kitchen is through there."_

 _"_ _Thank you. I think I will. Charles?"_

 _"_ _Already eaten, Sir"_

 _Tanner filled a plate with a cheese, pastries, ham, bread and cup of bica coffee. God, he was hungary._

 _About 15 minutes later, Charles appeared in the kitchen with, "Sir, they're asking for you." Tanner nodded, sighed and stood; now he finds out in which direction their next move goes in._

 _The cell door opened and Tanner stepped inside closing it behind him. James was sitting on the floor, arms on his drawn up knees, looking utterly drained. Draco was sitting on the bed with an unmistakeably haunted look in his eyes. Tanner leaned against the door, "Gentlemen?"_

 _"_ _I want to rescind my resignation, Bill", James looked at his superior._

 _Tanner nodded and folded his arms, "Are you sure about that, James?" No, you fucker, I'm not going to make it easy for you; convince me you mean it!_

 _"_ _Dammit, Bill, Tracy was the only reason I resigned; without her, there's no point to me leaving the Service!"_

 _"_ _This a difficult time for you, James. I don't think it will be in any of our interests to be making a knee-jerk decision. Maybe you should think about it when we return to the UK?"_

 _Bond stood abruptly and stared down the Chief of Staff, "I need the distraction, Bill. The past hours …" Bond looked at his father-in-law and then back to Tanner, "The only thing I can be sure of is that left to my own devices, I'll retreat to Jamaica and turn into one of those ex-pat country club bores I loathe. I need the type of distraction that only the Service can give me."_

 _Tanner's gaze moved past the figure in front of him to Draco, who simply nodded straight-faced. Bill nodded, looked at Bond, held out his hand and said, "Resignation rescinded, 007. If you have no objections, I, for one, would like to return to the UK as soon as possible."_

On the second, "Mr Tanner, Sir", Bill awoke. "Oh, right; thanks." He exited the car and walked to his house taking his keys from a pocket and opened his front door. The house was dark and quiet, Bill listened for a short while, then took off his jacket and hung it over the bannister. He walked up the stairs and texted the driver with a message that meant all was normal in the house and he can leave. His head spun as he laid next to his wife and his last conscious thought was, "Yes, Trevelyan you fucking bastard, it does."


End file.
